swgfandomcom-20200215-history
City:Eluesia
Name of city: Eluesia Faction: Mix Population: 16 Status: Lv. 3 Township Specialization: None at the moment City Services: Bank, Parking Garage Mayor: Smija Blastmor Location: /way -5884 -2124 Lok, Flurry Guilds: Praxeum of Eluesia :Terminals at : Various areas ::*Mission Terminal ::*Rebellion Mission Terminal ::*Imperial Mission Terminal ::*Bounty Hunter Misssion Terminal ::*Entertainer Mission Terminal ::*Artisan Mission Terminal =Eluesian Constitution= The People of Eluesia have been guaranteed the following rights. These rights may not be infringed upon unless they themselves have forfeited the rights by committing acts against the city. All rights are extended to guild members of any guild in the city whether or not the are actual members of the city themselves. Article 1 Rights Section 1 Citizenship All people are guaranteed the right to citizenship. Anyone who comes into the city will be allowed to place a house or any other structure seemed fit. Section 2 Taxes :It is the right of every citizen to pay takes. Taxes are decided by the Mayor alone. Tax Returns Citizens are entitled to partial tax returns if they have filled out the proper forms once per month. Tax returns vary by the person. In order to receive a tax return the person must be an active member and submit the proper forms by the first of the next month. Article 2 Crimes Section 1 Murder Murder is when a person unlawfully kills another person. (This is used mostly for Role playing purposes) Section 2 War Crimes Paragraph 1 Treason Treason is defined as going against the city or guild. Treason is an act of terrorism and will be treated as such. Paragraph 2 Torture Torture is when one person repeatedly harasses another during war. Torture includes but is not limited to: 1) Repeated Killing 2) Mental Harassment towards members of the same or opposite armies. Paragraph 3 Hate Crimes Hate Crimes are when a member of the military commits a wrongful act against a member of the opposite armies.Hate crimes include but are not limited to: 1) Murder outside of organized battle 2) Assassination 3) Torture Article 3 Punishments Section 1 Murder Punishment for murder varies but starts out as a 2 minute jail sentence. Section 2 War Crimes Paragraph 1 Treason the punishment for treason is a minimum of 1,000,000 credit fine, but can go up to be a ban from the city and or guild active immediately. Paragraph 2 Torture Punishment for torture begins as a 100,000 credit fine per charge but can range up to a ban from the city or guild. Paragraph 3 Hate Crimes Punishment for Hat crimes range from a minimum of 500,000 credit fine to a city ban or guild ban. Hate crimes are treated as one of the most severe crimes due to it hurting the image of the city and guild. Article 4 Records Section 1 Crime Records Records of all crimes will be kept for when citizens want to run for office or move to join different guilds as references. Information may be requested by citizens who fill out the proper form to the Mayor.Records of community service and other good deeds are also recorded in a portfolio. Article 5 Criminal Trials Section 1 Judge The residing judge will be the Mayor of the city. He will decide which punishments fit the crimes. Section 2 Jury There will be an 8 member Jury 4 chosen by each side, the prosecution and the defense. All citizens if asked are required to attend the Jury duty sermon. Section 3 Punishments Punishments of a monetary value can be paid in full or on a payment plan. Punishment of jail time must be carried out immediately. Supervised Community Service punishments must be carried out within 1 month of the sentencing or a more severe punishment will be handed out. Article 6 Executive Section 1 Mayor The mayor's job is to do all of the executive jobs set forth by the Developers of Star Wars Galaxies along with passing and vetoing bills set forth by the Vice Mayor and Legislative Branch. Section 2 Vice Mayor The Vice mayor's job is to pass or to veto bills set forht by the legislative branch. Article 7 Legislative Section 1 Vice Mayor The Vice Mayor is to be the overseer of the legislative branch. They can sponsor any type of bill. Section 2 City Council The City councils Job is to be the law creators. They sponsor and vote on laws. It is bi-cameral, with an Internal and External house. Internal House -Internal Affairs -Treasury -Trade External House -External Affairs -Expansion -Defense City Council Department Internal Where all credit bills are started. Also where all votes pertaining to the wellfare or change of city structures start. *Internal Affairs **Organizes events that go on in the city. They also decide on where to put city structures. *Treasury **In charge of finding the cheapest prices for structures and other items needed for the city. Only one who can sponsor credit bills besides Vice-Mayor. *Trade **In charge of regulating trade inside of the city. Deal with the inflation of prices. External Where all War bills are started. *External Affairs **Helps organize other cities for events and growth. Accompanies Mayor & Vice Mayor to treaty discussions and other public events. *Expansion **In charge of clearing areas outside of the town in order to allow for housing placement. Also looks at other cities to monitor their progress. *Defense **Deals with anything relating to War. Leads the malitia and Navy. Only one that can sponsor a War bill besides the Vice Mayor. Article 8 Judicial The Judicial branch is made up of three levels the three levels are: 1) Supreme Court 2) Secondary Court 3) Primary Court Ther is only a Judge no Jury. Anyone can attend court. Section 1 Supreme Court Court run by the Mayor of the City. This is the final overall decision. Section 2 Secondary Court Court run by the Vice mayor of the City. This is the second to last step. Section 3 Primary Court Court run by the members of the City Council. There are 6 of these courts each dealing with their respective specializations. Civil Rights The Rights that the citizens have are as follows: :::Citizens have the right to vote. :::Citizens have the right to run for office. :::Citizens have the right to a fair trial. :::Citizens have the right to place structures. :::Citizens have the right to propose bills. :::Citizens have the right to attend City meetings. :::Citizens have the right to send in proposals Article 10 Militia Section 1 Militia Any member of the city may apply for the militia. No one qualified for the job will be denied, There is an equal opportunity to all people. Section 2 Duties The duties of the militia are seen as the police and body guards of the city. They are asked to guard political figures when asked, They also guard prisoners who are in jail. Article 11 Amendments Section 1 Process The way to amend the Eluesian constitution is to first bring it up to a City Council member including the Vice Mayor. The amendment must be passed in both houses and approved by the Vice Mayor and the Mayor before being entered. =Other Information= We are looking for people to be Lawyers in the city. They will be trained and then asked to represent people in the Trial process. Category:Cities